


Moths and Lamps

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giorno who shined and was sure of every single step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moths and Lamps

Sheila E had said once, “If you’re not a little bit into the boss, you’re not into men.”

At that time Fugo had blinked and asked, “Is this part of your ‘Giorno as a mirror’ theory?”

“What? No way. The boss is attractive without that. He’s like a magnet- no, he’s more like a bright light in the dark,” Sheila E had explained. “We make fun of moths for getting themselves hurt on lamps, but humans are just like that, too. We’re drawn to things that shine brightly no matter what’s around them.”

Fugo had nodded and tried to get his focus back to the mission, and not Giorno himself. He wasn’t quite comfortable thinking about Giorno yet, and certainly not in that context.

He still wasn’t comfortable thinking about Giorno in that context as a loyal Passione operative again, but thankfully it rarely was brought up to him as so bluntly. Most of the time, he framed in his mind the work he did as a subordinate for a boss, or as a friend for another friend if he was feeling particularly good about himself that day.

He didn’t always see Giorno himself, but when he did, the boss was usually hard at work as well, looking over papers sent to him or in and out of meetings with other gang members. It was rare that he would see Giorno without anything to do. Yet it was also rare to hear Giorno complain, or to see him at anything less than full radiance. Giorno had an aura of self-confidence, of being completely sure of his actions and his path at any time. He glowed with it, and Fugo was reminded of Sheila E’s words again: moths drawn to lamps will injure themselves and humans will do the same.

Mista had been of no help. He’d caught Fugo lingering too long after being given orders, just where he could still count himself as in Giorno’s presence, and grinned. “You too, huh?”

Fugo had turned red, but hadn’t bothered to pretend he didn’t know what Mista meant, or to lie. “I don’t see how anyone could know him and not.”

Mista only clapped him on the shoulder in a gesture probably meant to be comforting and went on his way.

If Giorno himself had noticed, Fugo wasn’t sure. Giorno was a hard person to read. If the smile Fugo occasionally saw directed his way was meant to make his heart race, it worked well, but it could have just been any other smile. It could be any brush of hands that made Fugo’s face heat up.

Fugo didn’t know what action to take, so of course it was Giorno, Giorno who shined and was sure of every single step, who made the first move.

“Fugo,” he said, rising from the sofa, “come here.”

Fugo hadn’t hesitated to come closer. When they were at the right distance, Giorno had pulled Fugo in by his tie and kissed him, firmly on the lips.

It didn’t last long, but that was enough to render Fugo speechless when Giorno pulled away. After a few seconds of just opening and closing his mouth, Fugo managed a, “What?”

Giorno smiled. “Unless I’ve misjudged you-”

“No,” Fugo said, too quickly. “You were spot on. I just… why me, of all people?”

“These things are mysterious,” Giorno replied. “Would you mind if I kissed you again?”

Do moths know they’ll get hurt by the beautiful lights and throw themselves at lamps anyway, finding them impossible to resist? Or maybe, they think that being in their presence for that fleeting moment is worth it...

Fugo held onto Giorno’s shirt and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
